


One End, Another Beings

by itbeajen



Series: 2018 Winter Festivities [17]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Memories, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: This past year has been an adventure for her, but one that she will never forget.





	One End, Another Beings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

Being summoned… she both feared it and longed for it. She had seen how much Ishtar enjoyed her time as a Servant, and oh… she waited so long. She had longed for the moment that one day, she too could be there by your side. She wished that she could support you just like the rest of your servants did. She wished that she could be somewhere outside of here.

 

The Throne of Heroes was similar to the Underworld. To her, both realms were places in which she was trapped, but at least in the underworld, she had a role to play - a duty to attend to. As she lingered in the Throne of Heroes, she felt suffocated. Ereshkigal thought she was used to the silence. She thought that nothing could bother her - being alone, having no one to talk to, stuck in a realm with little to no light. 

 

Yet it bothered her so.

 

But that was then, and this is now.

 

The first step into the world above, the world where the sun casts its rays of light over the realm, where the birds chirp in the morning and there is chatter amongst those who rise early. A world where interaction with people is a daily constant. In the beginning, it was awkward. She didn’t know how to say hello without stuttering, and sometimes it was hard making eye contact with people. But slowly and surely, with the help of her Master and Mash, she got adjusted to greeting everyone throughout the day.

 

The first time she felt the sun and the wind on her skin as a Servant was when her Master took her out for a daily mission. It was just farming for ascension materials. Yet being able to stand on the grass, see the trees and flowers flourishing as they swayed to the breeze. All of it gave her so much joy and happiness. Feeling the warmth of the sunshine and having the breeze tickle her cheeks as it played and danced with her hair and her cape made peels of giggles leave her lips. 

 

It was rejuvenating. It was amazing, and every time she experienced something new - sadness, laughter, anger - or seeing something new, going to a new place she’s never been to - such as the sea or high up in the mountains where the clouds appeared to be just an arm’s length away.

 

All of those experiences are kept as memories and treasured forever. 

 

As Ereshkigal slowly smoothes out the last page of her journal, she slowly closes it with a proud smile on her face. Though this may mark the end of one journal and the end of one year, it only means that there’s an entire year - and many more - ahead of her to make even more memories with you, her beloved Master and cherished friend.


End file.
